Ma princesse est une véritable princesse
by MadMeary
Summary: Les autres princesses voudraient que tu sois comme elles parce qu'elles sont jalouses de toi, elles envient cette liberté que tu as réussi à obtenir (après de nombreuses années de luttes).


_**Tous les personnages sont à Masashi Kishimoto, Deidara est sûrement un peu OOC veuillez me pardonner, merci d'avance. Signée une fille très fatiguée XD.**_

* * *

 _ **Ma princesse est une véritable princesse**_

 _Ma très chère Temari,_

 _Je t'écris cette lettre pour te dire que tu n'as pas à détester être appelée princesse. Jusqu'à présent je n'avais jamais compris pourquoi tu répugnais autant à porter ce titre, mais après quelques jours passés à Konohagakure cela n'est plus le cas. J'ai le déplaisir de rencontrer trois princesses du pays et les impressions qu'elles m'ont laissé donnent une mauvaise image des jeunes femmes de sang royal._

 _Je ne suis pas là pour te raconter toutes les horreurs que j'ai vu, horreur est peut-être un terme un peu exagéré mais crois-moi il fut le premier qui me vint à l'esprit pendant tout mon séjour dans la capitale du pays du feu. Temari, je ne veux pas que ma princesse, celle à qui j'ai eu la chance d'être promis, celle que j'aurais l'honneur et le privilège de pouvoir appeler ma reine, soit une idiote qui m'approuvera dans toutes mes décisions. Je ne veux pas non plus qu'elle dise amen à mes moindres faits et gestes, et avec toi je suis certain que cela n'arrivera jamais. Ton esprit s'opposera au mien à chaque fois que tu l'estimera nécessaire, parce que ton authenticité t'empêchera d'agir autrement. Tu es une rose Temari, une rose qui est fière de montrer ses épines, contrairement aux autres qui les dissimulent pour attirer les hommes. Tu ne caches rien, et ainsi ne trompes personnes._

 _Tu n'accordes ton estime et ta confiance qu'à ceux que tu juges digne de les recevoir, et si quelqu'un venait à perdre l'une ou l'autre il devrait travailler dur afin de la récupérer. Tu ne peux pas faire semblant, ni avec ce que tu penses ni avec ce que tu ressens et c'est l'une de tes plus grandes qualités. Si tu le souhaitais je pourrais encore t'en citer beaucoup d'autres, celles qui m'ont fait tomber amoureux de toi, je pourrais te parler de tes talents exceptionnels à l'épée qui dépassent ceux de nombreux hommes que j'ai affronté, de ta diplomatie qui a débloqué certaines situations qui sans ton intervention se seraient sûrement aggravées et auraient tourné en guerres..._

 _Tu n'es pas une princesse traditionnelle, tu n'es pas une de ces demoiselles en détresse incapables de se défendre toute seule, tu n'es pas non plus une des ces cruches sans cervelles qui s'abstiennent de penser avant de parler. Tu préfères t'entraîner à l'épée plutôt qu'apprendre la broderie, et bien qu'il soit ainsi, tu veux être tenue au courant des affaires de mon pays afin de pouvoir m'aider si j'en avais besoin, cela me prouve que tu aimes le pays de la terre, comme s'il était déjà ton pays._

 _Les autres princesses voudraient que tu sois comme elles parce qu'elles sont jalouses de toi, elles envient cette liberté que tu as réussi à obtenir (après de nombreuses années de luttes). Elles rêveraient de t' imiter mais sont terrifiées à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir faire machine arrière. Tu bouscules les mentalités,agis comme te dictes ta conscience et pas comme la convenance te l'impose. Tu es unique Temari, et la seule à mes yeux, digne d'être nommée princesse._

 _Le temps me manque et je ne peux continuer de te lister toutes les raisons qui me font t' écrire tout cela, mais sache que j'ai été sincère dans chacun des mots que j'ai inscrit sur cette feuille, et que ces phrases ne sont pas là pour te rassurer parce que je suis amoureux de toi._

 _Je te quitte, l'esprit apaisé en me remémorant quelle fille de roi ma promise est. J'espère que cette lettre aura chassé ton mépris envers ton titre, si ce n'était pas le cas je me rendrais personnellement à Suna et te convaincrais de vive voix (tu me connais, je suis tenace et si je dois te le répéter pendant des heures ou bien des années je le ferais)._

 _A bientôt, ton dévoué prince. Deidara._


End file.
